


Our past

by Illusion_Li



Series: Yuri Plisetsky Week 2018 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Gen, Past, Yuri loves his grandpa a lot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Li/pseuds/Illusion_Li
Summary: La persona más preciada en la vida de Yuri es su abuelo y eso nunca cambiará.





	Our past

Yuri no tiene las palabras suficientes para describir cuánto quiere a su abuelo. Para él, su abuelo es su pilar en la vida. Realmente no sabría qué hacer si algún día muriera. Y sabe que va a suceder, no puede evitar algo como eso, pero mientras más alejado esté ese día, mucho mejor.

Cuando a Yuri le preguntaban en la escuela a quién quería más, si a su madre o a su padre, él respondía sin duda alguna _“Mi abuelo”_. La gente en la escuela lo llegó a ver de forma extraña porque era el único niño que decía eso, sin embargo eso nunca le importó a Yuri en lo más mínimo.

Nikolai es su familia más preciada, fue quien lo vio crecer desde el momento en que nació un frío primero de marzo. Sus padres siempre estuvieron ausentes debido a sus demandantes trabajos y fue el trabajo de Nikolai cuidar del pequeño Yuratchka.

A Yuri le llegó a doler un tiempo ver a todos los demás niños ser recogidos por sus padres en las escuelas, pero con el tiempo le dejó de importar porque su abuelo es lo mejor que hay. Si le preguntaran al rubio si le gustaría cambiar el pasado y tener a sus padres más presentes, diría que no en menos de un segundo. Para él, nadie vale más que su abuelo. Ni siquiera sus propios padres.

Su vida entera está llena de Nikolai. En cada pequeño recuerdo él está ahí, alentando a Yuri con todas sus fuerzas. Atesora cada una de esas memorias recelosamente; son lo más preciado que tiene después de todo.

Pero, si tuviera que elegir uno de sus recuerdos favoritos, sería cuando lo llevó por primera vez a una pista de patinaje cuando apenas iba a cumplir los cuatro años. Observaba a Yuri cuidadosamente para estar al tanto de que no se cayera o lastimara, pero este no se lo permitía. Quería hacerlo sin la ayuda de su abuelo. Y, cuando por fin lo logró, su abuelo lo elogió y lo levantó en brazos, sonriéndole orgullosamente.

Cada vez que Nikolai podía, lo llevaba y pasaba horas en esa pista. Era donde Yuri se sentía más feliz: en el hielo y con su abuelo observando.

Desde el momento en que pisó esa pista por primera vez, Yuri supo que eso quería hacer en su vida. Se sentía feliz, como si fuera un segundo hogar que no sabía que tenía. No sabía cómo decirle a su abuelo que eso quería hacer en su vida, después de todo sólo era un niño de cuatro años. Sin embargo, recuerda muy bien el detonante que le hizo elegir ese camino.

Nikolai ya no podía trabajar debido a su edad, su madre había sido despedida y con el salario de su padre no era suficiente. Supuso que, si se volvía un patinador de hielo profesional, podría hacer que su familia llevara una mejor vida, en especial su abuelo.

Todavía recuerda la forma en que lloró cuando le dijo a su abuelo todo eso. Que un niño de cuatro años pensara en esas cosas simplemente había asombrado al viejo Plisetsky, pero su nieto se veía tan determinado que simplemente le dio la razón.

Unos meses después, cuando consiguió dinero suficiente —hasta este día Yuri todavía no sabe cómo—, lo metió al famoso campamento del reconocido entrenador Yakov Feltsman. Había estado maravillado y le había dado el abrazo más fuerte a su abuelo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Todavía recuerda ese día como si hubiese sido ayer y no hace once años.

Y, cada vez que lo recuerda, no le queda duda alguna de que su abuelo es lo mejor que tiene en este mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Acá me puse un poco sentimental jajajaja. Mmh... seré sincera xD esto, y la forma en la que veo la relación de Nikolai y Yuri, está basado en la relación que tenía yo con mi abuelo materno antes de que muriera. El querer a tus abuelos más que a tus padres, la tristeza al ver que ninguno de ellos te recogía y pasabas los días enteros de la semana con tus abuelos, en querer ayudarlos para que la tuvieran más fácil, a pesar de ser básicamente una niña xD mis abuelos son mi todo y creo que es también el caso de Yuri y su abuelo.
> 
> Creo que me proyecté de más en estos dos, lo siento~ 
> 
> Por cierto, quiero creer que hay diferentes campamentos de Yakov que van por edades xD por eso puse lo del campamento aunque Yuri sea prácticamente un nene xD
> 
> El día de mañana no sé qué haré la verdad, ahora sí que estoy en blanco. Ojalá se me ocurra algo dentro de poco.
> 
> Nos vemos mañana, gracias por leer esta historia.


End file.
